


Wolves

by Geek_and_Nina



Series: Jemily One-shots [4]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Jemily - Freeform, Song fic, kind of a song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26492002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geek_and_Nina/pseuds/Geek_and_Nina
Summary: very loosely based on the song Wolves by Down Like Silver, or at least that's where I got the idea.
Relationships: Jennifer "JJ" Jareau & Emily Prentiss, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/Emily Prentiss
Series: Jemily One-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1184588
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Wolves

JJ had a moment where she was pretty sure the world was ending. Where she thought _her_ world was ending. Her feelings for Spencer Reid that she had buried years ago, recently resurfaced… and ruined her marriage… then disappeared shortly after Spencefigured out he was asexual. No one was surprised. JJ was pretty sure Emily was mouthing the words before Spencer said them out loud.

JJ found herself wondering why she had been watching Emily Prentiss during her best friends’ speech. JJ had been in the BAU for the past fourteen years didn’t expect to live this long. The party didn’t last after Rossi pulled out the expensive wines. Emily looped her arm around JJ’s shoulders as they left the massive house, giggling and stumbling over their own feet.

“Honestly, I feel like this was all a very long time coming.” Emily ran her fingers through JJ’s growing bangs, to tucking them back behind her ear… something she would have never done if she were at all sober. Emily wasn’t exactly the touchy-feely type.

“A long time coming…? I thought we all would be dead within seven years of taking this job, so everything that has happened since 2012 has been a complete surprise to me.” JJsnickered to herself, holding on tightly to Emily’s shoulder so she wouldn’t fall. 

“I find it oddly comforting you were not as optimistic as you seemed. ” Emily snickered as they sat on a park bench, waiting for an Uber. JJ tucked her head into the crook of Emily’s shoulder, protection against the night’s chill. She was fighting to stay awake.

When JJ woke up, she was only wearing half of her clothes and Emily was snoring quietly.

Emily rolled over and pulled JJ along with her, tucking the blonde’s face against her shoulder, and quietly running her fingers through her long hair.

“When we first started working together, I expected something terrible to happen every day. I was always ready. Our bones scattered for the wolves to enjoy or burnt into unrecognizable ashes… scattered on the breeze. I considered us partners, then as a family, but I was always ready.” JJ spoke to the ceiling, turning in Emily’s embrace, and speaking more to the ceiling fan than to the special agent.

Emily smiled softly as she turned over onto her stomach and slung an arm across JJ’s middle. She had never expected she might finally get to let down all of her walls and just be with Emily. She curled back into the older agents’ side, kissed her cheek, and allowed herself to finally fall asleep once more.


End file.
